jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Azurey/The Last Whisper
Wstęp... Klify. Głośny szum rozbijającej się o skały wody... Był on niczym kojąca umysł muzyka. Ciągnął się w nieskończoność, co jakiś czas zmieniając swą intensywność. Wszystko zatacza się w błędne koło, które nigdy nie ma zamiaru się zakończyć, bo jak? Jeżeli jedno ustanie, posypie się reszta. Skończy się jedno, następne, które jest od niego zależne, nie ma prawa bytu. Jak już wspominałam... błędne koło. Wielu ludzi próbowało zmienić bieg historii, ale jeżeli coś ma się stać, żaden człowiek temu nie zaradzi. Nie zmienisz swojego losu, możesz tylko próbować. Cała masa ludzi twierdzi, że im się udało, ale to tylko upozorowane przez los zdarzenie. Mylące. Wredne. Myślisz, że wszystko jest w porządku, masz do tego pełne prawo, jak najbardziej... Nikt przecież nie zabroni Ci marzyć, prawda? Oczywiście nie musisz się zgadzać z powyższym, to tylko wersja autora. Co ma się stać... i tak się stanie... ... Na nowym osiedlu stało kilka bloków i niewiele domów, które jeszcze były dokańczane. Większość miała biały lub beżowy kolor. Tradycyjnie, bez pstrokacizny. Cała okolica była dość ładna i spokojna, raj. Znajdowała się niemal na końcu miasta, które nie było obszerne, ale bardzo dobrze zagospodarowane. Dodatkową atrakcją było położenie przy morzu oraz kilka uzdrowisk i hoteli, które znacząco wpływały na ilość przyjeżdżających turystów. Zakończenie się sezonu zimowego sprowadziło do miasta wielu fotografów, chcących ująć w jednej klatce jakiś wyjątkowy moment. Berk w tej części roku zaczyna kwitnąć życiem, wszystko "budzi się ze snu". Całe miasto jest jednym z miejsc, w których warto przebywać. Jeżeli chodzi o ten archipelag oczywiście, ale dość już o samej miejscowości... ... W centrum miasta znajdowała się jedna z trzech szkół w Berk. Była ona dość obszerna, nie grzeszyła brakiem uczniów. Samym wyglądem zewnętrznym nie sprawiała wrażenia ogromnej dyscypliny, jaka w niej panowała. Uczniowie byli punktualni, ale zdarzały się wyjątki, a spóźnialskich lubiano dobrze karać. Każde wyjście ze szkoły było idealnie monitorowane, a wokół całej placówki rozciągał się cichy i idealnie wysprzątany park. Zwykle zajmowali się nim ludzie, którzy pracowali dla miasta, ale też odbywający karę uczniowie. 17:00 Słońce powoli zaczynało sięgać linii horyzontu. Najlepsza chwila dla zapalonych fotografów, którzy daliby sobie ręce uciąć za kilka dobrych zdjęć. Temperatura na dworze spadła gwałtownie, zmuszając część ludzi, aby powrócili do swoich mieszkań i domów. Jedna osoba, a właściwie nastolatek, musiał skończyć zgrabianie starych liści, które odsłonił stopniały śnieg. Brunet miał na sobie samą bluzę i koszulkę na krótki rękaw, która niezbyt chroniła go przed narastającym zimnem, ale wiedział, że jeśli przestanie, będzie miał jeszcze gorzej... Dłonie chłopaka były całe czerwone i sztywne od niskiej temperatury, a na jego policzkach można było zauważyć wyraźne rumieńce. Pod niemal każdym drzewem leżała kupka zgrabionych liści.. - Możesz iść, Haddock. - powiedział Gbur. Jak do tej pory najbardziej rygorystyczny dyrektor szkoły, a trzeba przyznać, że budynek ma już swoje lata... - Dobrze wiedzieć... - odpowiedział chłopak, chwytając plecak w dłonie i zarzucił go na plecy, kierując się w stronę promenady. Miał do przejścia połowę miasta, co wcale nie poprawiło mu nastroju. Droga, którą szedł była prosta i pusta. Co jakiś czas stała tylko lampa, oświetlająca nieznaczny kawałek terenu dookoła. Brunet często musiał zostawać po lekcjach i wykonywać dodatkowe zadania, a wszystko przez patologicznych bachorów, zwalających winę na kogo popadnie. Najczęściej jednak był to nasz bohater... Po niecałej godzinie piętnastolatek zdążył dojść do niewielkiego osiedla na skraju miasta. Jego oczy powoli zaczynały łzawić od zimna panującego na dworze, a kończyny odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Odruchowo poprawił gęstą czuprynę, która zasłoniła mu oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, widząc wejście do swojej klatki schodowej w biało-czerwonym bloku. - Ciekawe czy ojciec jest w domu... - szepnął sobie pod nosem, wchodząc do klatki schodowej i wdrapując się na trzecie piętro. Przed drzwiami zdjął szybko buty i wszedł do mieszkania, czując na twarzy przyjemne ciepło. Zamknął drzwi na klucz i oparł się o nie, zamykając oczy. - Znowu tak późno? - zapytał jego ojciec, który stał w przedpokoju, trzymając w dłoni kubek z gorącą kawą. Aromatyczny zapach świeżo zmielonych ziaren, przyprawił Czkawkę o dodatkowe burczenie w brzuchu. Stoick był nieco zdziwiony tak późnym powrotem syna do domu. Wiedział, że takie rzeczy się zdarzały i był do tego przyzwyczajony, ale nigdy nie mógł poznać przyczyny. - Zimno... - powiedział chłopak, rzucając plecak w kąt i wszedł wolno do swojego pokoju, który nie był nie wiadomo jaki. Zwyczajny pokój zwyczajnego nastolatka. Jednoosobowe łóżko, kilka szafek, biurko, komputer, telefon podłączony do ładowania i wiele innych pierdół. - Naleje Ci gorącej wody i zrobię herbatę, bo wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść. - powiedział sucho mężczyzna, wychodząc z pokoju chłopaka. Widocznie był czymś mocno zdenerwowany, nigdy się tak nie odzywał... Rozdział 1 Czasami budzisz się z przeczuciem, że coś się stało. Nie możesz z powrotem zasnąć, coś wciąż nie daje Ci spokoju. Leżysz w łóżku, co chwilę przekręcając się z boku na bok i nie wiesz co ze sobą zrobić. Do Twojej głowy wpada milion myśli, na które masz akurat najmniejszą ochotę, wręcz wcale nie chce Ci się ich rozpatrywać. No, ale co poradzisz? Nie kontrolujesz tego. Nie możesz niczego poradzić, a już na pewno nie możesz iść spać. Czasami ta ironia potrafi wykończyć człowieka, dobijając go od środka i w końcu zmuszając do ponownego zmrużenia powiek. Wtedy czujesz się dziwnie zmęczony, ale nie jest to zmęczenie ani fizyczne, ani psychiczne. Chłopak poderwał głowę do góry, oddychając szybko. Na jego czoło wstąpiły pierwsze kropelki potu, powodując, że nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nie potrafił znaleźć konkretnej przyczyny. Przecież nie miał żadnego złego snu, nic mu się nie stało. Jego ciało było sparaliżowane, nie mógł się ruszyć. Miał wrażenie, że spada w dół. Myśli w jego głowie były chaotycznie poukładane, można powiedzieć, że w kompletnym nieładzie. Za oknem było całkiem ciemno, paliły się może trzy lampy, które zostały uruchomione na pierwsze tygodnie. Gdy wszystkie budynki zostaną ukończone, wtedy cała okolica powinna być idealnie oświetlona. - Szlag... - warknął pod nosem, czując mrowienie we wszystkich kończynach swojego ciała. Powoli zaczynał delikatnie poruszać rękoma i nogami, gdy paraliż częściowo minął. Nienawidził tego uczucia. To samo towarzyszyło mu w dniu, kiedy część jego życia została brutalnie odebrana. Brunet gwałtownie podniósł się z łóżka, upadając na kolana i łokcie, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Ograniczona widoczność sprawiła, że miał nieco utrudnione poruszanie się po pokoju, ale dawał radę. W końcu miał jeszcze ręce. Gdyby była tu jeszcze jedna osoba, która nie ma mroczków przed oczami, z pewnością byłaby rozbawiona niezdarnym poruszaniem się nastolatka. - Gdzie to jest... cholera... - szepnął pod nosem, w końcu odnajdując swój telefon, który oślepił go na chwilę, rozsiewając po pokoju jasne światło. - Jaśniej nie można? - westchnął, wkładając na nogi wąskie dresy i wciskając stopy w czarne trampki, które kupił niedawno. Czkawka nie był jakoś szczególnie umięśniony, ale nie był też chudy, co było widać w obecnej sytuacji, gdy miał na sobie obcisłą koszulkę bez rękawów. Zawsze zakładał takie do spania, poniewaź źle znosił zimno, co potwierdzało się w niemałej liczbie wypadków. Niewiele myśląc, włożył jeszcze szarą bluzę z kapturem i otworzył okno od pokoju, sprawdzając temperaturę. - Eh, dość ciepło... - rzucił, przekręcając klamkę w dół i wyszedł z pokoju, ostrożnie chwytając klucze, które wisiały na drewnianej tabliczce obok drzwi. *** Chłopak szedł powoli, wsłuchując się w nocny szum drzew, które tworzyły niesamowity klimat o tej porze. Starał się wymazać z pamięci wszystkie okropne chwile i przeżycia, które nie chciały odejść. Próbował zapomnieć o osobie, którą na prawdę jest. Chciał, by chociaż raz w życiu przeżyć dzień, który nie byłby dla niego koszmarem, kolejną katorgą na tym świecie. Ludzie powiedzą "gówniarz, nie ma pojęcia o życiu", "nastolatkom, to się teraz w głowie poprzewracało"... Tak na prawdę, to nikt nie ma pojęcia ile w życiu przeszedł. Ludzie stawiają o każdym jednakowe zdanie, nie znają nas, a i tak wrzucą do jednej miski... Kroki bruneta były rytmiczne, powolne. Miał ochotę się przebiegnąć, ale musiał uważać na mokrą ziemię, kałuże błota. Szedł najbardziej niezadbaną częścią parku, jaka jest w tym mieście. No, ale cóż... nie będzie chyba szedł naokoło całego parku, by dojść do jednego celu, prawda? Skoro i tak już prawie doszedł do jednej z wyłożonych brukiem dróg, to nie ma sensu zawracać. No, ale po co dojść bez żadnego problemu? Jeden nierówny krok. Chłopak niemal poleciał cały na błoto, czując przeszywający ból w okolicach kostki. Ostatkami sił przezwyciężył chęć wrzaśnięcia na pół świata i spróbował wstać, opierając się o drzewo. Z jego szczęściem, to wręcz idealna chwila na kontuzję. Bo po co spokojnie wrócić do domu, czemu niby ma usiąść sobie na ławce? Lepiej prawie walnąć plackiem w kałużę błota i usiąść na trawie, która jest cała pokryta kropelkami wody. - Idealnie... - syknął, lekko podwijając do góry prawą nogawkę. - Lepiej być nie mogło, co? - Czkawka usłyszał znajomy głos, za którym szczerze nie przepadał i przygryzł dolną wargę, spoglądając w stronę brukowanej drogi. Od razu rzuciły mu się w oczy niesamowicie błękitne tęczówki blondynki, do której niczego nie miał, a już na pewno nie ochotę kolegowania się... - Coś Ci nie pasuje? - warknął, podciągając się do góry i ledwo zdążył podejść do drewnianej ławeczki, gdy dziewczyna zatarasowała mu drogę. - Nie rozumiem Cię. - zmrużyła oczy, spychając go na twarde deski ławki i podrapała się po potylicy. - Zgubiłaś swoich kolegów? - Nie zaczynaj czegoś, czego będziesz później żałował, Haddock. Nie rozumiem tego, czemu się nie postawisz. - usiadła na drugim końcu ławki, krzywiąc usta. Zawsze chodziła tędy o tej godzinie, a dzisiaj musiała trafić akurat na niego. Miliardy ludzi na całym świecie, ale nie, jej musiał trafić się akurat on... - Co masz na myśli? Nagle przypomniało Ci się, że umiem rozmawiać? - zapytał, w dalszym ciągu na nią nie patrząc i zaczął rozmasowywać bolącą kostkę, która lekko posiniała. - Chłopie! Jadą Ci po matce, a Ty niczego z tym nie zrobisz?! - niemal krzyknęła, bawiąc się warkoczem, który zsunął się jej z ramienia na plecy. Ten gest najbardziej irytował bruneta, jednak po jej słowach coś w nim pękło. Do jego głowy spłynęły wszystkie obelgi, jakie były skierowane w jego stronę, a konkretniej w stronę jego mamy. Chciał o tym zapomnieć, a wróciło z podwójną siłą. Ktoś mi powie, dlaczego tak bardzo kocham pojęcie "ironia"? No właśnie, las rąk. - Nigdy więcej nie wspominaj o mojej matce... - syknął, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, drugi raz patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Mimo wszystkiego, jego spojrzenie było najmniej przyjemną rzeczą dla drugiej osoby. Malowały się w nim wszystkie uczucia. Smutek, złość, żal, bezsilność... - A co mi zrobisz, chuderlaku? Podaj mi jeden powód... - blondynka również podniosła się na nogi, poprawiając sznurówkę w jednym z Air Force'ów. Gdyby był tu jakiś fotograf, to miałby idealną okazję, by uchwycić jedno z najbardziej wychwytywanych ujęć. Krzyżówka dwóch par oczu. Błękit i zieleń. - Ja... - zaczął, próbując opanować emocje. Jego dłonie drżały delikatnie, a gardło zacisnęło się gwałtownie, przypominając mu o pobudce. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że jego pięści zrobiły się białe od siły uścisku i schował je do kieszeni, niczego nieświadomy. Miał ochotę rzucić się na dziewczynę, a z drugiej strony wolał niczego nie mówić i odejść w kierunku domu, ale wtedy by mu nie odpuściła. Blondyna była jedną z niewielu nieprzeciętnie inteligentnych dziewczyn, jakie Haddock miał okazję kiedykolwiek poznać. - Tyyy...? - lewa brew dziewczyny automatycznie powędrowała do góry. - Moja matka nie żyje. - wydusił, zaciskając usta i zamknął powieki, próbując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Im bardziej chciał do tego nie wracać, tym mocniej się to na nim odbijało, powodując jeszcze większe dziury w psychice chłopaka. Delikatne światło lampy, która znajdowała się około 13 metrów od nastolatków, podkreślało rysy twarzy obojga, jeszcze bardziej naznaczając ich emocje. Stali w milczeniu, nie odzywając się przez dłuższy czas, aż brunet otworzył oczy, wbijając spojrzenie w niebieskooką, która nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Stała na przeciwko chłopaka ze spuszczonymi rękoma i oddychała spokojnie, mając ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. - Fajnie tak? - zapytał, mrużąc lekko błyszczące się oczy i odwrócił się gwałtownie, uważając na nogę. Powoli ruszył w stronę osiedla, nie odwracając się ani razu. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że komukolwiek o tym powiedział. Nawet, jeśli miałoby to zakończyć kierowane w jego stronę obraźliwe określenia. Teraz pewnie będą wyzywać go od sierot... Zawsze znajdą dogodne przezwisko. Dla chcącego nic trudnego... Kiedy szedł będę doliną ciemną... ...a powietrze zacznie gęstnieć i strach pokona gniew... ...wtedy krzyknę ile sił w płucach, w niebo... ...że wszystko móc, to znaczy wszystko znieść... Rozdział 2 Brunet usiadł na łóżku, wsuwając na nogi czarne spodnie i nakładając białą koszulkę. W jego pokoju było ciemno, ponieważ zasunął ciemne rolety, które skutecznie tłumiły dopływające z dworu światło. Uwielbiał tworzyć klimaty, było to jego pasją. Można by powiedzieć, że zaliczał się do tej grupki zapalonych fotografów, którzy stale szukają nowego ujęcia, nowej niesamowitej chwili, jakiej nikt inny nie ujmie. Czkawka jednak nieco się od nich różnił. On starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół z niesamowitych widoków i przenosił je na papier za pomocą ołówka. Nikt normalny nie dojrzy wszystkich kolorów, jakie kryją się pod szarością. Trzeba mieć "to coś". Chłopak włączył szybko komputer i rzucił się na łóżko, które znajdowało się na przeciwko biurka. Zwykłe jednoosobowe łóżko, niczym się nie wyróżniało. Tak samo jak jego pokój. Zwyczajny pokój nastolatka. - Hm? - westchnął cicho, słysząc pukanie do drzwi, które roznosiło się po całym mieszkaniu. Normalnie otworzyłby ojciec, który akurat dzisiaj musiał iść wcześnie do pracy. Czkawka podniósł się z fotela, powoli zmierzając ku drzwiom. Po drodze starał się uważać na wciąż bolącą kostkę, która wyraźnie nie chciała odpuścić chłopakowi. Jego szczęście, a raczej jego brak, wciąż nie przestawało go zaskakiwać. Co chwilę coś nowego. - Dzień dobry... - powiedział, otwierając drzwi. Na korytarzu stała blond włosa kobieta, która miała na sobie czarny płaszcz, szare legginsy i czarne buty. W jej błękitnych oczach odbijały się promienie słońca, które wpadały do klatki schodowej przez znajdujące się tam okno. Czkawka bardzo dobrze znał tę osobę, od razu rozpoznał, że coś jest nie tak. - Cześć, Czkawka... - odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. - Niech Pani wejdzie, zrobię kawę lub herbatę... - zaprosił kobietę gestem ręki, odsuwając się z przejścia, ale odmówiła, zostając przed drzwiami. - Muszę jechać do pracy... - powiedziała, wycierając oczy. - Coś się stało? Inaczej chyba by pani nie przychodziła, prawda? - oparł się o framugę, splatając ręce na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Jego lewa brew powędrowała delikatnie do góry, tworząc na jego twarzy ciekawski wyraz. Miał tak w zwyczaju. Najczęściej, gdy ojciec próbował ukryć przed nim jego ulubione ciastka. Zawsze po jego wyjściu zaczynał przetrzepywać wszystkie szafki. - Timmy... źle z nim. - odpowiedziała, opierając się o ścianę. Jej ręce opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż czarnego płaszcza, a nogi ugięły się nieznacznie. Kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać kilku pojedynczych łez, które spłynęły po jej policzkach. Po klatce schodowej echem rozniosło się jej ciche westchnięcie, przyprawiające Haddocka o dreszcze na skórze. Nienawidził, gdy tak robiła. - Przepraszam, muszę już iść. - powiedziała, poprawiając kołnierz od znajdującej się pod płaszczem koszuli i ruszyła w dół klatki schodowej, zostawiając za sobą tylko echo kroków. Nastolatek był nieco oszołomiony całym zdarzeniem. Myślał, że kobieta przyszła, aby przekazać mu jakąś lepszą wiadomość. To niemożliwe, żeby czyjś stan tak gwałtownie się pogorszył. Co innego, gdyby stało się to w odstępie minimum jednego dnia/kilku godzin, ale w dwie? Jedna informacja, kolejna dziura. Wiedział, że chłopakowi może pomóc tylko cud. Nic jednak nie zmieni faktu, że ta informacja dotarła do niego szybko. Zbyt szybko. Nie wiem co wam powiedzieć. Oprócz tego, że totalnie nie miałam pomysłu jak uchwycić rozdział, to niczego na swoje usprawiedliwienie nie mam. Oczywiście jest to tylko pewna część rozdziału drugiego, na tyle zdesperowana nie jestem. XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania